


Holding Out For A Hero

by FullElven



Series: Latch [3]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Blood, Blood Kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 13:40:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11232156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FullElven/pseuds/FullElven
Summary: It's been 2 months since the defeat of Calamity Ganon, and Sidon hasn't heard a word one about how Link fared. His faith wrestles with his anxiety of having lost Link again, before an unlikely familiar face interrupts his thoughts.Content warning for a VERY brief moment of blood drinking. It's barely a tasting.





	Holding Out For A Hero

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize if this makes no dang sense, it's almost 4am...and I should have gone to bed hours ago if I wasn't listening to Hailstorm's cover of Heart's "All I Wanna Do Is Make Love To You" on repeat while high on LinkxSidon feels.

Two months. Two long, _excruciating_ months had passed since the fall of the Calamity. For many elders, life had finally been able to return to some semblance of normalcy. For others, it was a welcome change for the better, and they quickly found their selves adjusting to a new way of life without worries of nasties in the dark.

No longer did the good people of Hyrule look up to the moon with a weary eye, fearful to see it raise bathed in blood.

For Sidon, however, the past two months had become a rather unpleasant series of racing rapids that he was steadily growing less and less fond of. The fall of the Calamity had brought him hope, just as it had each and every other Zora. Their prayers had been answered, and he had felt in his very soul that his sister’s spirit had finally found rest. With the days that followed, however, a worried uncertainty had begun to color them.

Celebrations cropped up across the Kingdom, celebrating the Hero who had defeated the Calamity, and though the stories of these parties were legendary on their own…where were the stories that told of what came of the Hero afterword? Any traveler could tell you of the blinding light that had pierced the Heavens like the very Goddess had reached down and erased the Calamity herself.

But what of the Hero? What of Link?

These were the questions that plagued Sidon late at night, when travelers would come to Zora’s Domain to restock and rest. He found himself treating them to many a drink, showing them his Princely hospitality, and talking their ears off to get any answers to the many questions he had…and he did have _many._

Yet each night came with the bitter taste of failure. Another drink, another tall tale, another silly little drunken concocted story by another no-name human who had no idea what may have happened to _his_ hero. It continued until he joined them in their drinks just to stomach their stories, until he stumbled back to his room just before dawn. Bedtime prayers and pleas to the Goddess for Link’s safe return became frustrated bargaining and tearful begging.

Despite it seeming every bit as if the Goddess had turned away from him, as if his every prayer and his dedication to Her meant nothing, he refused to let his faith falter. Without his spirituality, what did he have? This world had already taken Mipha, it’d taken Link once…perhaps twice. If he lost his faith…there’d be nothing left…

…and he couldn’t do that.

“One too many lost souls rest heavy on Link’s shoulders. I’ll not let myself become another,” he swore aloud, looking out at the storm gathering on the horizon. Clouds had already taken over the night sky of Zora’s Domain, though it was the dry heat lightning that held his attention. Bright, beautiful, hues of pink and red that lit entire clouds from within. It wasn’t violent, striking the ground with the fury of a forsaken deity. It was a slow, rolling sort of passion. The kind one could imagine between lovers upon the precipice of giving into the yearning of their hearts.

“What happened to you?” He asked, letting the warm, humid breeze carry his question away. “What’s keeping you away from me?”

“I assume that would be my fault, Prince Sidon. Please forgive me for having to borrow my Champion,” came an unexpected answer that caused him to jump in surprise. Zelda smiled, entirely pleased with herself for having snuck up on the Zora, her blonde hair whipping in the stout, pre-storm wind.

“Princess?!” He asked, scarcely able to believe it was truly she that he was seeing. It had been just over a hundred years since he’d last lay eyes on her, and while yes, it had been the same before for Link…that was _one_ miracle. He hadn’t expected a repeat.

She nodded, smiling at him. It was enough to make a grin break out on his features, and he rushed to hug her, only to pause with his hands just inches from touching her. “Oh go on, Sidon. You know I don’t mind your hugs,” she said, her voice full of mirth. Heartbroken as she could read that he was, she was happy to see that even after all these years, he was still as conscientious as ever.

He wrapped his long arms around her tiny waist, picking her up in a hug and swinging her around happily. It never failed to make her squeak and giggle a bit, ticklish. Sidon’s hugs had a way of erasing the weight of the Kingdom from her shoulders, and reminding her of a joyous freedom she used to dream of.

“It’s truly you,” he sighed happily, making sure she had her feet firmly on the ground before he released her. She straightened her clothes out, dirt covering them from Goddess knew how long she’d spent traveling.

“It is,” she assured. “I would love to steal your ear for the night, but I fear I’d feel rather selfish in doing so. There was, however, a question you had?”

He canted his head, a questioning look on his features that was so cute she had to keep herself from reaching up to boop his nose. “Look behind you.”

“Behi—OOF!” The Prince barely got turned around before he was tackled by a blur of blonde and blue.

“Boo.” Mischief sparkled in those deep pools of blue that stared down at him, like a peek of the midday sky despite the night that surrounded them. Sidon’s yellow eyes widened  in disbelief, and just as Link was expecting him to hug him, or laugh, or _something happy_ …the waterworks started. He just…sobbed…and Link looked up at Zelda.

She had to cover her mouth to keep from laughing at how clueless and panicked Link appeared in that moment, straddling the Prince of the Zora, hands up like a child pretending he hadn’t been just touching a cookie he shouldn’t have. “Well, hug him, Link. Go on. He missed you.”

He tried. He really did, but with Sidon flat on his back and him straddling him, he couldn’t figure out what to do with his arms, and he just sort of flailed awkwardly trying to stuff his arms behind him, and just settled on laying his head against his chest.

That seemed to be the proper move, as Sidon wrapped his arms tightly around him. “I had worried I had lost you a second time,” he whispered through his tears.

“I told you I wished to spend time with you, and I meant it. Come Calamity or Blood Moon, I was making it back to you,” he said softly, relaxing against him.

The Princess took that moment to slip off to find the King before he turned in for the night, and lodgings for herself. She doubted Link needed them.

For a long moment, Sidon just held Link, crying out in sheer _relief_ of having him there again…of having his questions and prayers finally answered. “I’m sorry I haven’t written…”

Sidon laughed, a quiet, shaky little sound as he just hugged him a little tighter before releasing him. “Just having you here…this…it’s enough.”

Link sat up a bit, smiling some down at him, his blond hair falling forward. “Is it?” He asked. “I can’t imagine how you had to have felt when my letters stopped.”

“You had… _have_ …a duty, I understood.”

“But you worried.”

“I did.”

Link smiled some.

“What?” Sidon asked softly, sitting up some, causing Link to be straddling his lap, facing him. A guard passed them where they sat on the walkway, though the Prince paid no mind to the questioning look he gave them.

“It’s nice to know I was missed. That…all this time, I’ve been in the forefront of your thoughts.”

It was Sidon’s turn to smile at that. “Of course you were! I often laid awake imagining your journey. I knew you’d be amazing!”

“And yet you worried that I wouldn’t make it back to you.” He said softly.

Sidon sighed softly, moving to stand. With ease, he did so without displacing Link’s place against in. Instead, it left him standing, holding him with Link’s legs wrapped around him. The Hero slid his arms around Sidon’s neck to help hold on. “I don’t know how much sense this will make…”

“…try me.”

“I don’t doubt your abilities, I don’t doubt _you_ at all. It’s more…my insecurities that I wrestled with than any sort of lack of faith in you.” He said quietly. “I know my insecurities have nothing to do with—“

Link moved his hand to place a finger on Sidon’s lips, silencing him. The Zora looked at him, puzzled, before the Champion suddenly leaned forward and pressed his soft lips where his finger had just been. The Prince’s breath caught in his throat, thought evading him with the warmth of Link’s lips against his own.

He let them linger a moment before Link pulled away just to rest his cheek against Sidon’s.

“What was that for?” Sidon questioned quietly, feeling foolish for even asking.

“I wanted to get a head start on kissing those insecurities away,” he whispered.

Sidon nuzzled his cheek, moving til he could get his lips again and kiss them proper. Link felt the cold hard steel of a lamp post settle just to the left of his spine as the Prince pressed him against it. The Champion smiled against _his_ Prince’s lips, returning that kiss without hesitation. Sidon let their lips part from one another just so that he could experience the joy of kissing him again. And again. And _again_. Each meeting of lips brought another flutter of his heart, another tingle of electricity down his sine, and a spark of life to his very being.

_Link gave him life._

“Don’t leave me,” he found himself pleading against his lips between kisses that had become almost desperate.

They shared a breath before diving into another kiss, this time Link parting his lips to him. “I won’t...not…if I…can help it…” He barely managed to get out, squeezing his legs around Sidon tighter.

“I _can’t_ lose you.” He nipped Link’s lip, his sharpened teeth drawing blood and causing Link to jerk back in surprise. Before he could apologize, the Hero made a quiet noise and dove back into the kiss, letting him enjoy the coppery taste of his lifeblood.

“You won’t.” He promised. “Not this life. Not the next. Not ever.”

Sidon pulled away, his pupils wide and dilated, a tiny dribble of Link’s blood sliding down his chin. He brought a clawed finger up to catch it and suck it clean. There was something primal in the way he looked at him, like the taste of his blood spoke to something ancient and carnal deep within him that threatened to unravel him right there on the spot.

It lit a spark of desire within Link to have someone look at him like that.

No. Not someone. Just Sidon. Had it been anyone else…

It didn’t take long though before his expression softened, and he regained his senses some. The support of the light pole against his back exchanged for the solidity of the railing beneath his backside and Sidon’s powerful arms around him. “I have missed you like I had never believed a person could be missed. When you left, you took a piece of me with you, and I hadn’t realized it was missing until this very moment…I feel so _complete._ ”

Link smiled, reaching up to brush his cheek. “When courage wasn’t enough…you were there…” He reached for his arm, tugging a little til he could get Sidon to move his hand to his chest, just above his heart. “When courage was _too much_ …you were there still. You got me through, Sidon. That piece you gave to me…helped me find my way back to you.”

Sidon’s gills flexed visibly with the released, happy sigh he gave to hear his words, his head-tail twitching happily back and forth. Link smiled to see that little adorable wag to it, feeling Sidon lean more into his touch. “You’re home now.”

“Home.” Link smirked a little as he said it. “I bought a home…furnished it…put all my prized things within it. Yet… _home_ …it sounded foreign until you said it.”

Sidon picked him up and set him back on the ground, and smiled more as he felt Link entwine their fingers. “Let me show you ‘home.’”

“Show me in the morning,” he whispered, looking up at him. “For now…there’s nothing I’d love more than a warm meal and a night making up for lost time in your arms…”

 

Fin.


End file.
